


First kisses

by reherareh



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Binsan's first kiss too, Boys In Love, Chaky's first kiss, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Random & Short, Rocky just wants a kiss from his eunwoo hyung, Short One Shot, Sweet, ddankong, kinda ship them tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25179976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reherareh/pseuds/reherareh
Summary: Rocky is in love with Eunwoo and desperate to get a kiss from him.Sanha wants to know what kissing feels like and asks the person he's in love with, Moonbin.
Relationships: Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Park Minhyuk | Rocky, Moon Bin/Yoon Sanha
Comments: 24
Kudos: 72





	1. Practice kissing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I randomly got this idea when thinking of how Rocky used to wait for Eunwoo to come back home from his late schedules and thought I could work it with Eunwoo filming Ture beauty if he is, I don't know if it's confirmed or not and I actually don't know anything about that webtoon either...  
> Anyway, I finished writing it and then suddenly got an idea of Sanha catching them and I started writing Binsan because I like them together a lot, they're cute and I think there are too few fanfics of them. The second chapter is Binsan's chapter while the first is only about Chaky. I tried to make it cute but it got a little spicy with Binsan, just a little lol.
> 
> Hope this will be a nice read!  
> Don't forget to rest and drink water.  
> Make sure to take care of yourself <3

Eunwoo unlocks the door and steps inside with a tired sigh. He lazily kicks off his shoes and just leaves them there.

With heavy and aching feet, he takes one step further inside and one step closer to his room. Eunwoo hopes he can make it to his bed and not crash on the couch like he often does when he comes home at two AM.

Eunwoo doesn't get any further though because suddenly Rocky is standing in front of him with the widest and brightest smile on his face despite the late hour. It’s the smile that lights up the whole dorm, the whole country, the whole world, and especially the whole of Eunwoo's heart.

"Welcome back, Hyung! Ah, you look tired. How are you feeling?"

Eunwoo gives Rocky a weary yet blissful smile before he just leans into him, throwing his arms around Rocky's neck and burying his face in Rocky's shoulder.

Rocky lets out a small and adorable, oh, before chuckling and patting Eunwoo's back.

"Fine but tired," Eunwoo mumbles, his low voice muffled by the fabric of Rocky's oversized t-shirt.

Rocky leads Eunwoo into the living room. Eunwoo goes along and drops down on the couch, thinking it doesn't matter if he blacks out here or on his bed anyway.  


"What scenes did you film today? Any interesting ones? Rocky asks curiously next to him. Eunwoo slowly turns his head to face Rocky. He blinks.

"It depends. What kind of scenes do you consider interesting?" Eunwoo says and pokes Rocky on the cheek, aiming for his dimple but missing because of his half-closed eyelids that get heavier and heavier every second.

Rocky's face turns red and he puts a finger on his chin, looking up at the ceiling as if he's thinking about it. Eunwoo finds him cute trying to seem unaffected and being playful while he's blushing so hard.

Rocky suddenly looks back at him with a mischievous smile and narrowed eyes.  


"Kissing scenes," he finally says, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

Eunwoo should have seen this coming. Of course, that was what Rocky was going for when he looked so naughty and mysterious, but Eunwoo still gets surprised. He swallows thickly.

"Jeez, you're scary. How did you know I filmed a kissing scene today?" Eunwoo asks, barely managing to sound nonchalant.

"I don't know. I guess I had a feeling," Rocky shrugs. "Did it go well? Filming your kissing scene?" he continues.

"Yes, it went well. Why wouldn't it?" Eunwoo answers with a nervous laugh while he slowly sits up straighter on the couch. 

The direction this conversation might be heading to has made him wide awake now, and when he sees that very familiar smirk and those raised eyebrows, he knows what's about to happen. He knows how ready Rocky is to tease him. Eunwoo just hopes Rocky will have some mercy on him. After all, it's too late for the super weird teasing, but Eunwoo should honestly expect anything from him by now.

"Wait, are you trying to say your Hyung is a bad kisser?" Eunwoo asks despite knowing what Rocky will answer as the annoying child he turns into when he's ready to tease the living soul out of Eunwoo.

"Well, I don't know how bad you are, Hyung-nim," Rocky answers playfully with a smirk.

"Yah, you've watched my dramas! You've seen my kissing scenes, I am a good kisser!" Eunwoo whines, smacking Rocky with a pillow. Rocky just giggles and throws the pillow back at Eunwoo who doesn’t hesitate when he hits Rocky with it again.

"Yeah, exactly. I've just seen them. I can't know what a good kisser you are until you kiss me," Rocky says and points at himself, grabbing the pillow from Eunwoo and putting it behind him somewhere.

Eunwoo freezes. Is he dreaming? Did he already fall asleep on the couch with Rocky next to him? Eunwoo pinches himself in his arm discreetly and ouch, that hurts. He's not dreaming. He's awake, and Rocky just really said… Wait, what did he say? Kiss me?

"Kiss you? Why would I kiss you to prove I'm a good kisser?" Eunwoo asks after seconds of tension-filled silence. A tension Eunwoo can't quite name.

"Because the actress you're working with won't tell you if you're bad, Hyung. I doubt any of the other actresses you've kissed before have said if you're a good or a bad kisser."

Eunwoo rolls his eyes.

"They don't need to tell me, their blushing faces are enough answers," Eunwoo says confidently, only to make Rocky impatient and whiny because, on normal occasions, Eunwoo doesn't have that self-confidence. He's a humble guy. He would never even think that thought. Besides, it's only normal to get a little flustered after kissing someone while a huge group of people behind the cameras are watching. Eunwoo himself often gets very shy. 

Rocky shakes his head.

"That's why you need honest feedback. From me," he insists. 

Eunwoo snorts.

"You? Are you a good kisser? Do you even know anything about kissing?"

Rocky smiles, smug. He leans in close, and Eunwoo backs away reflexively, which Rocky doesn't seem to mind. He's just smiling confidently as he leans in close again. This time Eunwoo has no room left to back away, so they stay like that, Rocky almost leaning over Eunwoo, whose back is pressing against the couch cushions. There's a small gap between their faces, a too-small gap.

"Yes, I'm an excellent kisser. An expert," Rocky says and licks his lips.

Eunwoo's heart skips a beat.

"I don't believe you," he says, trying to sound sure and stubborn but his weak voice betrays him.

"Then kiss me if you don't believe me."

Eunwoo's breath hitch and suddenly his heart is beating fast. Very fast.

"How can I kiss you on the lips when I don't even kiss you on the cheek?" Eunwoo says, dumbfounded at the sight of Rocky's close face.

Rocky pouts cutely, his cherry lips turning round and pushed out. Rocky does have kissable lips. His lips will surely feel so great against Eunwoo's, and if Eunwoo now leans forward a few centimeters, he'll find out exactly how good they feel.

"Yeah, you're so mean for that! You didn't even kiss me on my coming of age day," Rocky says, still pouting sadly.

"Binnie kissed you. Besides, I said the year before that I won't kiss you," Eunwoo says, sounding as uncertain as he feels because he's slowly giving in. He doesn't have anything against Rocky. He likes his weird dongsaeng a lot. And lately, they’re extra close and comfortable around each other. He doesn't mind that Rocky is a guy either. Why not kiss him? Rocky seems to want them to kiss, and maybe, just maybe Eunwoo wants that too. No, not maybe. He... wants to.

"Yeah, you made sure to keep that word even after three years. You never kiss me, and that's exactly why you should now."

"What kind of argument is that even?" Eunwoo almost laughs at Rocky's reasoning. Eunwoo didn't know Rocky could be so cute when he's desperate. 

"I don't know. It's just an argument," Rocky shrugs, trying to hide the flustered smile he can't hold back.

"Seriously though, why do you want me to kiss you so badly?" Eunwoo asks, not quite sure what he hopes to hear from Rocky.

"Because… because… I want-"

"If you want kisses, go ask someone else. Binnie is probably willing. You guys are used to giving each other cheek kisses anyway. Or MJ Hyung, you're always clinging and cuddling with him," Eunwoo says, suddenly irritated at the thought of Moonbin and Rocky kissing. Even the pictures of Rocky back hugging MJ and playing with his belly doesn't appear cute to him right now. 

It's safe to say that Eunwoo is possessive. He doesn't want anyone else to kiss Rocky. No one else but him.

"But I want a kiss from you, Hyung!"

It seems like Rocky doesn't want anyone else to kiss him either. Eunwoo's lips curve up into a smile, one that he's not even aware of having. Happy with Rocky's pleading eyes and desperate voice, Eunwoo almost leans in to do it. To actually kiss Rocky but then Rocky is speaking again.

"Okay then, see it like this: I'm your best dongsaeng who wants to be helpful by offering you to practice kissing with me so you can become a pro. We're close, so it's okay, it won't be awkward, and as I said before, I'll give you honest feedba-"

Eunwoo silences Rocky by kissing him and the moment their lips touch Eunwoo feels too many things at the same time. His senses get overwhelmed by everything that's Rocky, Rocky's skin, Rocky's scent, and Rocky's heat, but most of all, he feels himself get lost in the feeling of Rocky's incredibly soft, plump, and full lips connected with his. It feels so right, so nice and so comforting. 

The soft peck turns into a soul-gripping lip-lock when they both just want to stay with lips pressed together to catch the strong emotions that have been flowing through them since the second their lips first touched and try to understand them.

Content, that's how they both feel together with an odd calm that settles over and around them like a blanket, keeping them warm as their heat becomes one. They both feel significantly loved, so they kiss again. And again. Softly and gently. Slowly and thoroughly with no rush or sudden kick of desire for more than the loving chaste kisses.

Rocky's hands roam over Eunwoo's shoulder and neck, carefully and unsurely as if he's afraid of touching Eunwoo and feeling his warm and smooth light skin on places he's never touched this way before. Eunwoo caresses Rocky's cheekbone with one hand while he draws his fingers along his jaw with his other hand. The smoothness of Rocky's skin is almost unreal. Eunwoo touches Rocky just as carefully as Rocky is touching him, scared that Rocky might break if he's not overly gentle.

Rocky must have showered today because the fresh smell from his hair of the peach shampoo only he uses flows into Eunwoo's nose, reminding him of Rocky's constant aroma of fruits. Even the fruit body lotion with the scent of mango gets to Eunwoo who wants just to bury his face in Rocky’s neck and hair to get high on his scent.

Eunwoo can't hear anything else but his loud heartbeat. His heart is nervously fluttering, and every beat is rapid. Eunwoo wonders if Rocky's heart is beating as fast and loud as his. Probably. No, definitely.

Eunwoo lets his hand travel down from Rocky's jaw to his chest, where he gently presses against Rocky's heart to feel it. And yes, it's beating just as fast and hard as his own excited heart.

Little by little, they deepen the kiss, letting each other inside their mouths only enough for their tongues to briefly meet before they pull back to breathe.

Hot and heavy breaths hit their parted lips, making them tingle and want more. More of the gentle kisses and the feelings they bring. 

Rocky leans back to get a clear view of Eunwoo's beautiful face and, most importantly, Eunwoo's gorgeous dark chocolate eyes. Rocky's eyes always shine when looking at Eunwoo, but now they're full of explosions of lights like the fireworks lighting up and exploding inside Eunwoo's heart when he looks at Rocky and his deep dark eyes. They don't need to say a word. Their eyes are reassuring enough for them to not be afraid of anything when they lean in, soft and kiss-swollen lips meeting again.

Rocky tastes like sugar, which isn't a surprise when he's the sweetest person Eunwoo knows. Eunwoo smiles into the kiss and tries to taste more of Rocky. He wants to get details like what that sweetness comes from. It's not banana milk like Eunwoo thought would be a permanent flavor in Rocky's mouth because of how often he drinks it. At least, he thought there would be an undertone of it, but right now, Rocky only tastes sweet and somewhat sour like candy. Eunwoo feels himself craving for candy, and as if it might be inside Rocky's mouth he kisses him more profoundly, making Rocky tremble against him and desperately grip Eunwoo closer.

Eunwoo runs a hand through Rocky's hair while holding the side of his face, fingers still gently placed on the smooth skin even though the kiss heats up.

Their gasps for air when they suddenly pull away aren’t quiet at all. If any of the other members are awake right now, they surely heard but Eunwoo completely forgets about them the moment Rocky looks up at him with round puppy eyes that are begging for another kiss.

Eunwoo smiles and does as Rocky wishes. He gives him a soft kiss, lingering for a second or two to nibble at Rocky’s thick lower lip before pulling back with a satisfied sigh.

"So what do you think? Am I a good kisser?" Eunwoo asks, leaning back on the couch while enjoying the sight of Rocky's blush, his swollen red lips and his messy hair.

"I think you can use some practicing," Rocky answers without waiting for his breathing to even out or for his heart to calm down.

"You promised to give me honest feedback," Eunwoo says, pointing at Rocky with his finger. 

"You don't believe me, Hyung?" Rocky pouts, and it's almost like he's asking for another kiss even though they just shared a whole bunch. Eunwoo doesn't mind giving another one, though. He can kiss Rocky over and over again without getting tired of it. 

Rocky's pouting lips look too tempting. Eunwoo can't hold back and doesn't even think about stopping himself when he grabs Rocky's t-shirt and pulls him towards himself. 

Rocky ends up lunging forward, and their lips messily meet in a kiss that makes their teeth cackle together. Rocky groans and tries to move back to break the sloppy kiss but Eunwoo grabs his thighs and pulls him closer and closer until Rocky is seated on Eunwoo's lap.

Rocky gives up on trying to get away from Eunwoo's hungry lips and kisses back just as passionately, hands all over Eunwoo's hair, neck, shoulders, and chest while Eunwoo still has his hands on Rocky's rock hard thighs, sometimes squeezing them.

Then, they're out of breath again, and this time they're both panting. No one needs to be awake to hear their loud breaths; they’ll wake up because of them, and Eunwoo is afraid the members will get a too vulgar picture of what's happening on the couch in the middle of the night. 

"Hyung, that's why you need to practice kissing. I almost lost a tooth," Rocky says and smiles so big he shows all his teeth that he points at with both of his forefingers. 

Eunwoo laughs and draws his hands over Rocky's thighs and up his sides to then place them on Rocky's back. He pulls him closer again, and Rocky happily locks arms around Eunwoo's necks and snuggles up closer until there's no space between their bodies. They press their foreheads together, and Eunwoo brushes his nose against Rocky's, making him giggle cutely.

Rocky cups Eunwoo's face in his large hands and attacks him with soft kisses on his cheeks, lips, nose, and chin. Eunwoo gladly accepts all of them while small giggles and sounds of adoration escape him from time to time.

"I love you, Eunwoo Hyung," Rocky whispers against his lips.

Eunwoo smiles, now sure that Rocky loves him the way he has deep down hoped Rocky does when he says those three words to him with a shy smile that turns his shiny eyes into sparkling crescents.

"I love you too," Eunwoo whispers back, his heart thumping merrily. He gently caresses Rocky's swollen lips with his thumb and giggles when the lips under his touch curve up into a sweet smile. 

They lock eyes, and as if they're communicating silently, they lean in at the same second for another kiss to add to the countless ones they've shared tonight. Their lips fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces meant to be one.

They shift around for a bit before finding a nice position to lay down on the couch with arms around each other. Eunwoo holds Rocky close to himself, close to his chest, and close to his heart where Rocky belongs.

"Can I practice kissing with you whenever I want?" Eunwoo asks and starts to stroke Rocky's soft hair. He watches the way the dark hair strands between his fingers fall back down to join the majority on Rocky's big head when he lets them go. Then, he turns his attention to Rocky while still running his hand through his hair.

"You're a great kisser, Hyung. You don't need any practice. I just wanted you to kiss me," Rocky answers with a shy smile and a red blush on his cheeks.

Eunwoo laughs, amused.

"And tease me, you wanted to tease me." 

Rocky also laughs and nods eagerly. 

"Of course."

Eunwoo kisses different spots on Rocky's forehead and eyebrows one by one. He can feel Rocky's grip tighten slightly, and he lets out a happy hum, liking the way Eunwoo's sweet kisses calm him down. 

"Don't tease your Hyung and listen to him when he says that he needs to practice kissing," Eunwoo says playfully yet demanding.

"Fine but make sure to say it often then," Rocky gives in and they both chuckle, nuzzling closer to each other and finally calling it a night.


	2. Does it feel good? Kissing?

Sanha wakes up to the sound of a loud and heavy rapid breathing. It’s not close to him, but he can still hear it fairly clearly. His first instinct is to go back to sleep, but curiosity takes over him. 

He yawns quietly and carefully gets up from the bed to not wake Moonbin who is sleeping like a baby next to him. Right. Moonbin is a heavy sleeper. A small movement like that won’t ever wake him up.

Sanha smiles fondly when he watches Moonbin’s relaxed bloated face and his parted lips where his soft snores are coming from. 

Sanha had come to Moonbin’s and Jinjin’s room to cuddle with Moonbin, who was busy watching exercise videos on his phone. 

Disappointed that it seemed like he wasn't going to get any cuddles, Sanha laid down next to him and started playing games on his phone even though Moonbin kept telling him to watch the video so they could do the exercises together one day.

Eventually, Moonbin had paused the video and put his phone aside to watch Sanha play. Sanha had nervously yet determinedly done his best to win, all to impress Moonbin, who just enjoyed watching Sanha’s concentrated face and hardcore gaming. He didn’t care whether Sanha won or lost. He was still the best gamer Moonbin knew.

Just like that, the tables turned. Moonbin wanted to cuddle with Sanha, so he forced him to put his phone away.

After some teasing and soft cuddles, they fell asleep next to each other, and Jinjin didn’t have the heart to wake them up, so he left to let them sleep in peace.

Now that Sanha is more awake, he realizes the heavy breathing should be described as hard panting. Sanha blinks and rubs his eyes. He walks to the door, and the closer he gets, the louder the sound gets. Sanha’s eyes widen when he realizes it’s coming from the living room and it's two people pretty much gasping for air.

“What the hell?” he mutters and carefully opens the door, millimeter by millimeter. 

Jinjin and Moonbin’s room in the hall has the perfect view of the living room. When Sanha sees the source of the loud breaths that have stopped, he puts a hand over his mouth to keep himself from screaming in shock. 

Rocky is straddling Eunwoo on the couch, and Eunwoo’s hands are moving over Rocky’s thighs around his hips. When Eunwoo puts his hands on Rocky’s back, Rocky puts his arm around Eunwoo’s neck and slowly snuggles closer, so close they’re chests are pressed flush together. The whole time they keep staring into each other’s eyes, and only when they rest forehead against forehead, they close them. 

A warm hand over his arm startles Sanha who jolts and turns around at the speed of light. 

Even when he sees a tired Moonbin with half-open eyes and incredibly soft messy hair standing next to him, Sanha’s heart doesn’t calm down. Not only because he got so scared, his soul almost left him but because, well, it’s Moonbin. 

Sanha quickly puts a finger up to his lips and gestures for Moonbin to look through the small opening. Moonbin blinks and shakes his head to wake himself up before moving closer to see what Sanha wants him to see.

Sanha can hear a quiet giggle, and as the curious young man he is, he peaks through the opening together with Moonbin to see what they’re doing now. 

Rocky is kissing Eunwoo’s face, like all of it. His lips, his nose, his cheeks, and even his chin. Eunwoo keeps giggling and happily accepting all of the quick and soft-looking kisses.

Sanha glances at Moonbin to see his reaction, but to his surprise, Moonbin doesn’t look shocked. A big smile full of adoration has settled itself on his lips, and he looks amused. 

Rocky and Eunwoo whisper things to each other that can’t be heard from where Sanha and Moonbin are but the way they look at each other tells it all. Moonbin knows they confessed the feelings they’ve both felt for a long time yet been unaware of. Well, mostly, the oblivious Eunwoo has been unaware. 

Moonbin knew it was time for something to happen between them. That was why he took it upon himself to bring them closer to each other as the great best friend he is. Once Eunwoo finally eased up and “opened the door” like Rocky liked to say, it was only a matter of time until one of them would make the crucial move. 

They kiss on the lips, and Sanha has to put his hand over his mouth again to not gasp out loud. 

Moonbin looks at Sanha, who is staring at them with big round eyes. He closes the door to give the poor men who are unaware of how they’re being watched some privacy. 

Moonbin’s smile widens when he thinks of how Rocky will run to him the first thing in the morning to deliver the news. He'll be like, “Hyung, wake up, wake up! Do you know what happened last night? Me and Eunwoo Hyung kissed! Can you believe that? I still can’t! It feels like a dream!”

Moonbin chuckles to himself and feels extremely happy and at ease. Finally, Rocky will stop asking for tactics to flirt and ways to get closer to Eunwoo. Rocky will now instead start to gush over how sweet and nice Eunwoo treats him and tell everything about the things they do together in detail. Moonbin is not sure if he wants to hear about everything they do, and he hopes Rocky will know when not to give too many details. 

“Hyung, did you know they…?” Sanha nervously says without really finishing the question, pulling Moonbin out of his thoughts.

“I know they love each other,” Moonbin answers without hesitation. 

Sanha slowly nods. It looks like he’s lost deep inside his mind. He bites his lower lips and anxiously looks at Moonbin, and then he looks away again. 

“Sanha?”

“Uh, does it… feel good? Kissing?” Sanha asks, thinking of the way Rocky and Eunwoo looked at each other and smiled against the cute kisses. He then thinks of the passionate and hot kisses they shared between their lips, the ones that made them so breathless their panting woke Sanha up.

The question surprises Moonbin. He wasn’t expecting to hear a question like that from Sanha, who is shy and reversed when it comes to romance or any kind of sexual activity even though he’s been an adult for a year. 

Watching him look nervous and unsure makes Moonbin soft. He smiles and takes Sanha’s hand in his. 

“If you love them and they love you back, then yes, kissing feels good,” Moonbin answers with a soft and low voice that has the effects he wished for. Sanha visibly relaxes even though he still looks a little nervous. 

“Bin Hyung?” 

“Yes?”

“Do you love me?” 

“Of course I love you. How can I not?” Moonbin says with a laugh and playfully pinches Sanha’s cute cheeks. 

Sanha blushes bright pink and swallows thickly. He looks at Moonbin and his genuine smile, feeling butterflies and a fast but steady heartbeat. 

“But do you love me the way Eunwoo Hyung loves Rocky Hyung?” 

Moonbin’s smile fades. He blinks. All of a sudden, his heart is hammering his chest almost painfully. His throat is dry, and his stomach is full of butterflies that make him nervous and tense. 

Sanha tires to not look hopeful or scared even though all he can feel is those two emotions. Moonbin is in shock, he can’t say anything, and even though Sanha is terrified of the possible rejection and the fact that he might have ruined everything between them, he’s also impatient. And unusually bold. Too bold. 

“I love you, Bin Hyung, like Rocky Hyung loves Eunwoo Hyung,” he says with a shaky voice. He holds his breath as he waits for Moonbin’s reaction. But the only reaction he gets from Moonbin is a red face. Then Moonbin is finally speaking, sounding breathless.

“I love you too, Yoon Sanha. I love you the way Eunwoo loves Rocky.” 

Sanha holds in a gasp. He also manages to hold in a smile, an ecstatic smile. He has never known how it feels to like be loved in a non-platonic way. He has never thought he would one night confess to the only person he’s ever loved that way all because of witnessing two hyungs kissing on the couch. It feels like he's flying. It feels like his heart will burst out of his chest. It feels like he can die without regrets right then and there. It all also feels unreal. 

"Then can you kiss me?" Sanha shyly asks. 

Moonbin smiles and moves closer to gently grab hold of Sanha's nape while he cups his right cheek. 

Sanha closes his eyes. He's sure it will feel great. Kissing. He almost can't stay still in anticipation, but Moonbin takes it slow, and all Sanha can focus on is every caress of his skin and how it sets him on fire. 

Finally, a soft pressure gets pressed against his lips. Sanha assumes it's Moonbin's thin lips. 

Sanha has never kissed or been kissed like this on the lips. He has no idea what to do, so he doesn't do anything. He stays still with shaking hands and a shaking heart while Moonbin takes the lead and pulls back a little, only to connect their lips again, this time moving gently against Sanha's lips. 

Slowly Sanha gets an idea of what to do. He tilts his head to the side to let Moonbin deepen the kiss, and when he feels Moonbin's tongue, Sanha lets out a small squeal before desperately grabbing Moonbin's waist. 

Moonbin pulls back to check on Sanha. 

"Was that okay?" he whispers, and Sanha quickly nods without opening his eyes.

He breaths in through his nose sharply before leaning in to kiss Moonbin blindly. He plants the kiss on the corner of Moonbin's mouth, making the older Male giggle before properly kissing back.

They savor each other's taste. They don't let go of each other for a second when their lips meet, again and again, tongues dancing slowly inside their mouths. Their hearts beat as one, and their breaths become one. They feel like they're melting in the fire that sets off inside of them.

It's nothing like anything Sanha has experienced before. The way his heart is beating faster and faster every second to a point where Sanha believes it broke all limits has never happened to him before. He wants more, more kisses, and just more of Moonbin, and it's making him feel greedy yet desperate in a way he has never been for anything else before. The sensations and tingling nervous nerves are not like the ones he feels when he's just simply nervous. It's so much more and so much stronger. 

Moonbin is more than willing to give Sanha everything he wants, but the way he's trembling against Moonbin and gasping for air between every passion-filled kiss convinces Moonbin that this might be enough if not too much for the innocent and pure maknae. 

He pulls back and holds Sanha by his shoulders to stop him from chasing his lips. Then, Moonbin waits for both of them to calm down before speaking. 

"Does it feel good? Kissing?" he asks with a smile. 

"Oh, yes," Sanha whispers and grabs Moonbin by the collar and roughly kisses him and licks his way into Moonbin's mouth in a way that's too good for a person who just had their first kiss. For a second Moonbin wonder if he isn't Sanha's first kiss after all, even though he knows very well that Sanha hasn't ever kissed anyone else. Except for that one time they did that chocolate game, and his lips touched Rocky's.

Moonbin is left in shock, and Sanha takes the opportunity to touch him. He dips his hand under Moonbin's shirt and makes sure to trail his hands over every centimeter of smooth skin that he can reach. 

Moonbin reluctantly forces Sanha away. He stares into dark round eyes where a fire is burning, a fire of desire... lust. Moonbin nervously swallows and thinks about how to tell Sanha that they should stop, but the longer he stares into the eyes of the man he loves, the harder it is for him to hold back. So he doesn't. 

"Slow down, baby. We have all night," Moonbin whispers sensually as he walks back to the bed and lays down, pulling an excited and nervous Sanha over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write baby????  
> Gosh, that's cringy... I'll blame it on Bin, it felt like something he would say.


End file.
